Dancing In The Rain
by EmmaAliceCullen
Summary: Alice Brandon lives with her aunt Jenny in Forks after her parents died in car accident.After a while she meets a new boy in town called Edward Cullen. What will happen between them? What is Alice going to do when Bella comes to Edwards life? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

APOV:

Living in Forks it was the greatest thing in the world...i loved the rainy days...specially at night..it was..magical and romantic

for a girl like me...my aunt says that i'm a bit crazy,cause every time that it rains, i'm getting out of the house and starting

dancing in the rain..haha dancing and rain its just awesome...

Last night i opened my laptop to check my emails... i had 3 emails...2 of them were from my best friend wanted me

to send her some ballet pictures, cause she had to do a research about Ballets history or something like that. The other one was

from Myspace..hmmm..weird...i haven't been on Myspace over a month and that was just so weird..

I was going to click on my email but i heard the phone ringing...so i had to go downstairs..so i closed my laptop and i was dancing

through the stairs..and then i was in the kitchen to get the phone..but the phone stopped ringing! grr i thought!

I went into my room to get some sleep cause i was having school tomorrow...

I got up, i had a bath, i dressed up and i took my car keys and was going to say a good morning to my aunt..my sweet aunt..

she's like my mother,she raised me like her own child...i loved her so much..

Aunt Jenny: You young lady! Forgot something?

Alice: Oh aunt i'm so sorry..but i'm not hungry..really thank you so much for the breakfast! But i've got to go to school i'm

gonna be late!

Aunt Jenny: Please just be careful! And don't forget ladies night today we're going to have some fun in Port Angeles!

Alice: Right Aunt Jenny i really have to go...see ya later! Bye

Aunt Jenny: Be careful with the car!

I took the car keys out of my pocket and i got in.I loved my new shiny car...my new black Vanquish...

Aunt got this car for my birthday..i was so excited cause i had a new car! Finally..a new car! I didn't like my old one..

Once i got in,i've placed my mp3 player and turn it on! I was listening one of my favourite songs from Staind it was called "Outside".

When the song ended i was already in school...Forks High School..hmmm yh..another year in that school.

I was in the parking lot trying to find a place and then i saw that bloody stupid shiny Volvo owner taking my place! I was so angry!!

Thank God i found a place to leave my car, i've closed and locked my cars door..while i was going to get into the school Rosalie

came over me and she was talking about a boy..hmm Rosalie was so excited..she sounded that she likes that boy very much..

I stopped her and i said "Goodmorning to you too Rose" smiling.

Rosalie: Oh Alice i'm sorry..Goodmorning!

Alice: Yep..it's ok you blondie hehe

Rosalie:Alice....

Alice: Ok ok..tell me!

Rosalie: I saw him! I saw him again!

Alice: Who?

Rosalie: I saw...the gorgeous!

Alice: Gorgeous? Who?

Rosalie: Emmett ! !

Alice: Emmett Cullen?

Rosalie: Yes! Omg he's hot!

Alice: Oh come on Rose..that guy it's not your type! Trust me! I can see miles away that he just likes to have sex!

Rosalie: NO! He's not...i have to do something..hmm

Alice: Anyways Rose i have to get in my classroom...see ya later?

Rosalie: Yep see ya later pixie!

After that "blondie" conversation i went to my history classroom.I've stepped in and then i saw him..i saw the most beautiful soul in whole world.

He looked me and then he smiled to me so gently..so i smiled back. In that moment my books and my bag fall in the ground, i was going to pick them up from the ground

and then he helped me..for a moment he was staring at my Cd's and he was smiling..i notice that he was staring at my Staind's Cd and then he spoke...

To Be Continued ;) So plz REVIEW!!!


	2. The Meeting

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV:**

_i notice that he was staring at my Staind's Cd and then he spoke..._

Beautiful Soul : Staind?

Alice: Yeah..it's my fave band..

Beautiful Soul : Mine too..erm..i'm Edward...Edward Cullen.

Alice: I'm Alice nice too meet you Edward..and thanks for helping me..

Edward: My pleasure miss Brandon..Nice to meet you too.

Alice:Just Alice( giggle) oh i've heard of you...You are Emmets little brother?

Edward: Yes..

Alice: Really?

Edward:Yes..

Alice:Great ! ! ( giggle)

Edward: ( giggle)

Alice: Shall we go to our seats?

Edward: Ladies first.

Alice: Thank You Edward.

Edward:You're welcome..

I sat next to my friend Angela...and i placed my books on the desk...i loved my history class..i don't know why..but i loved it!

As i was listening to my teacher Angela was talking with Ben..I was happy about her cause Ben asked her out..lucky girl.

every girl in this town has a boyfriend except me and Rosalie..."_Anyways" _i said in my mind and then i turned around and i saw

Edward looking at me..so i smiled at him and he smiled back.

( RINGBELL)

I got up from my seat and i went to my next classroom.. i had gymnastic..i didn't like gymnastic that much..but i had to do this..

Once i got in i felt dizzy and i've fainted...i don't know what happenend to me..my head was so heavy..and i wanted to lay down

but i didn't make it! My classmates as i was in the ground unconcious came over me to help me. When i woke up i was in the hospital,

next to me was my aunt Jenny..she was worried about me.

Aunt Jenny: Oh Alice..are you ok?

Alice: Yes..but what happen to me?

Aunt Jenny: You've fainted!..

Alice:Me? Fainted? Why?

Aunt Jenny:Well you don't eat that much lately and also you don't sleep that much..you need some rest Alice..

Alice:I'm fine..

Aunt Jenny: No words young lady! You need to rest!!

Alice: Aunt....please..

Aunt Jenny:Shh..oh Alice..you've got a visitor..Come on in Edward..

"_Edward came to see me? why?" _i thought..

Aunt Jenny: Edward was the one that brought you to the hospital...Thank You Edward..

Edward:Anytime don't mention it !

Aunt Jenny: I'm gonna get some coffee...

Alice: Ok aunt Jenny.. So..erm..Thank you Edward..again..

Edward: What am i gonna do with you? ( giggles) first the Cd's and then this?

Alice: hehe i brought you bad luck on your first day huh? ( giggles)

Edward: hah no Alice...

Alice: haha thank you again..

Edward: Alice...please promise me one thing...

Alice: What?

Edward: Just get some sleep..you need to rest for a few days..

Alice: I'll try

Edward: Thank You...

Alice: Anytime

Edward: I'll come to see you again tomorrow..

_"Edward will come to see me again tomorrow? Omg! What's going on? Oh come on i know i want it too...AHHHH!!" _i thought

Alice: Why?

Edward: Cause i'm worried..

Alice: You don't have too..i'll be fine

Edward: Alice...

Alice: Ok then see ya tomorrow..

Edward: Ok..bye and sweet dreams..

I was a bit glad that Edward brought me to the hospital,cause someone really carried about me..it's difficult to find a nice and gentle boy in nowdays..

I can't wait to see me him tomorrow..so i have to wait...for him..to come again...

**TO BE CONTINUED PLZ R&R**

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	3. My Hero

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

**Chapter 3**

**APOV:**

_I can't wait to see me him tomorrow..so i have to wait...for him..to come again..._

When Edward left Rosalie came to see me..she was so worried about me..she didn't know what happen

and i had to tell her about my hero..

Rosalie: Oh My God...Alice..what happen to you? I was so worried!!

Alice: Rosalie i'm so glad to see you!! I've missed my best blondie friend ! ! ( giggle)

Rosalie: When Emmett told me about you i was going to scream!!

Alice: Emmett told you?

Rosalie: Yeah...Edward told to Emmett that he is gonna take you to his father and Emmett told to me..complicated..don't ask!

Alice: His father?

Rosalie: Alice....his dad is a doctor..he works here! He's the best!  
Alice: ?

Rosalie: Yep..

Alice: I didn't know..

Rosalie: You dumbo!

Alice: I have to thank too...

Rosalie: I guess.. so tell me..what happen? What did he tell you?

Alice: Oh Rosalie..Edward is so kind..and gentle..i don't know what to do..

i've ruined his first day at school!!

Rosalie : Don't say that...Edward seems very happy after all this..cause..he met you..

Alice: Rosalie..shhhh i don't want anyone hear you!

Rosalie: Why? I'm telling the truth! The whole schools talks about it! He's your hero..!

Alice: Rosalie!!

Rosalie: Alice...everyone said that he jumped from his seat to catch you! He looked so worried! And then he carried you the whole day through the hospital!

Alice: Really?

Rosalie: He didn't told you?

Alice : No

Rosalie: Weird..anyways i have to go pixie! See ya at school!

Alice: Bye Blondie!

Rosalie left and i slept for a couple of hours...when i woke up Edward was there with his father..

Edward: Goodmorning Alice

Alice: Goodmorning to you too Edward and to you too

Carlisle: Thank you Miss Brandon.

Alice: So sir can i go to school tomorrow?

Carlisle: Yes miss Brandon...

Alice: Thank God! i miss my studies!

Edward: ( giggle) you do?

Alice: Yes..haha

Carlisle: Miss Brandon you can go home today..but you need some rest...and also i'm gonna give you some vitamins for this month.

Alice: Thank you sir.

Edward: Ready to go home?

Alice: Yes.

Edward: I talked to your aunt..i'm gonna take you home..

Alice: Thank You Edward so much.

Edward: Anytime...

I got up from my " bed" and i dressed up and i walked through the door outside, it was wainted for me in his car, when i was outside of the hospital he got off of his car and took

my laggage from my hand and he opened the door for me, his car was so warm inside..and i noticed that he turned his mp3 player on..he was listening to Staind, i knew that song..it was the "Save me"

what a lovely song.

Alice : Lovely song..

Edward: Yeah..it makes me think..

Alice: Think? about what?

Edward: Love..of course

Alice: I know...i think about it alot..all the time..even when i'm dancing...

Edward: Dancing?

Alice: Yeah..ballet..

Edward: Really? that is lovely..

Alice: Yeah..

For a moment we stopped talking....when we were outside of my house he switched his car mashine off.

Edward: Here we are...you need help to get out?

Alice: Edward..thank you again..and oh i'm fine.

Edward: Alice..can i ask you something?

Alice: Sure Edward.

Edward: Well i wanted to ask you..if..if..we can go to school tomorrow..together..i'm still worried about you.

Alice: Erm...sure why not?

Edward: We'll go with my car..if you mind..

Alice : Sure..oh and by the way..is that Volvo yours?

Edward:Yes..is something wrong?

Alice: You stole my spot yesterday at school..( giggle)

Edward: Then i'm apologizing miss Alice Brandon

Alice: Is ok Mr Edward Cullen.

Edward: See you tomorrow..be safe and take your vitamins!

Alice: Yes Sir ( giggle) bye Edward and thank you so much again!

And then he left..

**TO BE CONTINUED PLZ R&R**

**I hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Kiss In The Rain

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

**Chapter 4:**

**APOV:**

_And then he left.._

Once i got in the house i noticed that my aunt wasn't here..i knew she was at work,i went to the kitchen

and i saw that she left me a note.

**ALICE THE FOOD IS IN THE FRIDGE AND PLEASE DO YOUR LAUDRY-AUNT JENNY-**

I went upstairs into my room and i took some clothes to change after i do my bath,i've opened my bathroom's

door and i've placed my clothes, i got undressed and i got in..the water was so hot and relaxing at the same time.

I felt my hair like the thin air when it rains,so soft..and wet....When i was done i got out from my bathroom

holding my towel to my chest and then got dressed up in my room, i was so happy beeing in my room again..i couldn't

breath at hospital..Also i've missed my laptop..i know i was only 2 days at hospital but i've missed talking with my friends and

especially with my cousin last time that i spoke with Bella was 3 days ago..she told me about Renee and her new

husband Phil she sounded happy about her mom. Once i was in my laptop i saw that i had 2 emails..they were from Bella..

1st email _: __**Hello Alice ! How are you? Bella here ! haha i've missed talking to you...where are you young lady?**_

_**Please write me soon ! I've got awesome news! ! Take care.**_

2nd email _**: Alice i'm worried ! Where have you been? I want to talk to you ! Please call me or write me when you'll **_

_**get back from school! Take Care.**_

I had to reply to Bella so i send her a message : _**Hello Bella ! Alice here ! Sorry for not talking to you but i was in hospital**_

_**for 2 days..long story..i'll tell you some other time but don't worry i'm perfectly fine right now! Take care !**_

Once i was done with my emails i took my jacket and i went downstairs to take my car keys. I wanted to escape for a bit so

i decided to go to La Push beach..it was a very nice place to relax and forget bad things. I got inside and i turned my mp3 player

on and it started playing Staind and then Muse, when the last song was ended i was finally in La Push.I got out of my car,and

i've locked my car's door and i went down to beach and i took off my shoes, i was feeling the wet and cold sand to my feet and

i've started dancing a bit. I've closed my eyes and i was hearing the waves crushing with the rocks..it was peaceful..and then

i felt someone behind me and with a velvet voice said :"** I know how it feels.." **and i said with my eyes closed : **" Are you following me**

**Edward? i'm fine you don't have to worrie about me.." **and i've opened my eyes to catch his stare and he looked me in the eyes like

he wanted to tell me something.

Edward: Alice i'm sorry..but...

Alice: But?

Then i've started dancing again...

Edward: Alice..i think you know..

Alice: No i don't...

And in that moment it started raining..i was a bit happy about it...

Edward: Alice..i just want to spend some time with you..

Alice: Edward...i know what you mean..i can say the same too...

Rain was getting stronger..and stronger until he took my hand and he said to me

Edward: Alice..i just want you to be safe...

Alice: Edward i'm not going to kill myself..i'm fine..

Edward: I just don't wanna loose you...

Alice: Edward??

Edward:..i can't stay away from you..

Alice: Then don't..

And then he kissed me..he kissed me while it was raining! I was going crazy..i liked Edward so much and i couldn't believe that he kissed me so i kissed him back.

Edward: You didn't realised anything ? The first day at school...in the hospital..and..here..?

Alice: Yes..i did..but i thought that i was wrong...

Edward : ( giggle)

Alice: ( giggle)

so he hugged me and he left me in my car..i had to go home..

Edward: I'll come to get you for school tomorrow.

Alice :I know..thank you ( kissed his cheeck)

Edward: Be Safe

Alice: I will..

**PLEASE R&R TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! ^_^ * HUGS* ALSO I WANT TO THANK MY FRIEND "BELLA" CAUSE SHE HELPED ME ! ! ! :D**

**TO BE CONTINUED ! ! ! ! :D**


	5. Together

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

**CHAPTER 5**

APOV:

_Edward: Be Safe_

_Alice: I will.._

Finally i was home,my aunt was back from her work. She was watching TV and she was holding a cup of tea ,that was helping her to relax for a she heard me entering into the house,she jumped to hug me so tight , she missed me those days.

Aunt Jenny : Finally you're back ! Where have you been? I wanted to see you Alice... Alice : Aunt i was in La Push Beach..i wanted to get some fresh air ! I'm sorry i didn't want you to worry about me..i'm sorry. Aunt Jenny : Is ok..now go upstairs you need to sleep.

Alice :Yes..thank you and i kissed her cheeck to thank her. I really needed to get some sleep..i was so tired so i undressed myself and i got in my wonderful warm bed and i've closed my eyes...

( IN THE MORNING) Argggg...my cell phone was ringing , it was Rosalie. I didn't answer to her call so i send her a text message : "**ROSALIE I JUST WOKE UP. PLEASE CALL ME LATER ! ! Pixie " **Then i got a reply from her she was saying this :**"** **I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE COMING TO PICK ME UP FOR SCHOOL ! Blondie" **Text messages were annoying me but i had to reply to her : **"ROSALIE I'M SORRY BUT EDWARD IT'S COMING TO GET ME WITH HIS CAR FOR SCHOOL. Pixie"** haha i really wanted to see her reaction about this of course !** " WHAT? OH ALICE ! OK THEN SEE YA AT SCHOOL ! Blondie"**

It was time for me to go to school. Edward was waiting down for me outside of my house , my aunt said : Alice ! Edward it's outside,he's waiting ! Come on don't be late ! so i had to be quick , i grabed my jacket and my bag and i went downstairs , i kissed my aunt's cheeck again and then i went was outside of his car,he was so gorgeous and wonderful , his movements to me were very thoughtful. When he saw me he kissed my forehead and i hugged him so tight that i didn't want him to leave me!In that moment i was so warm into his arms and he was changing the direction of my hair away from my face,and we stayed like this about a minute. Later we've got inside his car,from that moment i was falling in love with his shiny we were in his car he was holding my hand and he asked me if the car was warm enough cause it was cold outside and i replyed to him that everytthing was a minute we were outside of the school and he parked his car , then we got outside of the volvo and everybody was staring at me and Edward even Rosalie was suprised.

Edward : I'll meet you at the cafeteria. Alice : Oki i'll see ya there ! then he kissed my forehead again and left for his class. Rosalie came next to me and she was asking explainations about what was happening between me and Edward and i've explained to her everything ! Rosalie : So you and Edward are together? together? Alice : Yes at least i think. Rosalie : Alice that is wonderful ! Alice : Yeah.. i know! Ermm...Rosalie..i like him so much ! Rosalie : Well i can see it ! Haha anyways i've got to go to my class i have english ! Alice: Aw oki well lucky me i have History and Edward has Biology now..and i'll catch him at the cafeteria. Rosalie : Aww..don't worry you'll see him in an hour..hehe well see ya Pixie.

(LATER IN THE CAFETERIA) Edward : Hello miss can join you? Alice : Oh hello yeah sure ( giggle)

i loved Edward's jokes he was so sweet with a big smile..he was so we were at the cafeteria he started humming a song, i knew that song it was the "Save Me" by Staind, he knew that i love that song and he also started playing with my hair..i was so shy infront of my friends but i didn't care of what they were going to say....

Time was passing and everything was great! Edward and i were happy about our relationship. I knew that he could do anything for me and that i could do anything about him! My aunt liked him so much she was always saying that he's a good guy for me and that he cares alot about everyone. I was so happy being with Edward 5 whole months! ! One day Edward didn't came at school and i was so worry about him,i wanted to ask his brother Emmett where was he but Emmett wasn't at school too..that was weird. I send a text message at Edward's cell phone but he didn't replyed to me so i had to wait a whole day for Edward to send me his reply or to call me.

(LATER THAT DAY) It was night and i heard someone in my room..i was a bit scared also my aunt wasn't here..she was at a restaurant with some of her friends. Then i turned on the light. It was Edward ! What was going on here? How? Why? Alice : Edward? What do you want here? Where have you been whole day? I was worried ! ! Edward : Alice everything is ok don't worry i'm fine.. i had to go with my family somewhere..i should have told you..i'm sorry. Alice : Oh ok...why are you standing there? Why you did came up here? Edward : Alice i've missed you and i wanted to see you..also i like watching you sleep. Alice : Oh you scared me to death ! Anyways..come sit here next to me... And so he did.

**----THAT PART WILL CONTAIN LEMON! SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU---**

He came next to me and he placed his arm around to my shoulder and i've wrapped my arms around his waist , his body was a bit cold so i took my planket and gave it to him and he whispered to me : Alice i don't need the planket..i need you ! and so he started kissing my neck and touching my hair softly..he was so great and sweet at the same time and i couldn't resist so i gave in ! I've started kissing him back, first at his neck next to his lips.. i knew that he liked it ! I was feeling so good for making my first "start" with Edward. Edward was always kissing me so i had to make the first step i took off my blouze and he was staring at me suprised, i was feeling his lust that he wanted me so much ! He took off his t-shirt and i was staring at his wonderful pale-hot body and then he came over me and he started kissing my my half naked body, God i wanted him so badly ! He was mine and i was his ! He took off his jeans and mine too! His breaths were so strong and loud ! He was a bit nervous but i wasn't so i had to calm him down..i hugged him tight and whispered to him that everything is gonna be ok and great and that i'm not afraid. I've started kissing his neck and then his chest.. and i was going down..and down...until i was in his "special" place, i looked at him and he was waiting about my reaction, i got up and i took off my bra and my panties. Edward then froze watching me naked but he couldn't wait and he took off his boxers quickly! He started touching and kissing my breast slow and softly...he didn't want to hurt me or do something that will make me mad.I've placed myself at his naked lap and i've started my "journey to heaven" with Edward! I could hear his moans so much..as for me i was yelling so much from pain and pleasure at the same time ! I was totally screaming his name ! ! **EDWARD ! EDWARD! I LOVE YOU ! I'M YOURS..I'M YOUR.....!! AH! **Edward : Alice..Al..! You're mine ! totally mine ! i would never leave you! I love you!Alice : Yes Edward i'm yours ! Ah Edward ! ! Edward : Say it again! LOUDER! Alice : EDWARD ! EDWARD! EDWARD ! Edward : Alice plz give me more ! Alice : Ah Edward i love you with all my heart ! My moans were getting louder and louder ! ! ! Edward was great ! He was so prescious with the whole meaning ! ! ! When we were done Edward kissed me and hugged me tight and he said : You're my life, you're my soul , you're everything to me ! I was kissing him with passion..my lust for him wasn't over..i wanted more of him ! I didn't want him to stop ! I've started kissing his neck and licking his ear slowly..That was his favourite ! He took me in his arms and we went at my bathroom..he wanted to take a shower with me and so we did. I've placed my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and we've started again...It was so nice..i was having Edward inside me! Edward : Alice ! Alice ! Alice ! Alice : I want to hear more of you Edward ! Louder! Come On! Edward : ALICE ! ! ! ! Alice : Yes ! We were done and the we went to my bed to get some sleep ! I was wrapped to his chest so tight..he was so warm! I was in his arms..and he was humming a lullaby to help me fall asleep..

TBC.. PLZ R&R -----------------------------------------------------------------

AN : Where do you think that Edward was when he wasn't at Forks?

What do you think that Alice would do when she'll find out that her cousin Bella is coming to Forks?

PLZ R&R :) THANK YOU !


	6. The Truth

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW! RATED M AND LATER FOR M LANGUAGE ( MAYBE)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

**CHAPTER 6**

APOV:

_and he was humming a lullaby to help me fall asleep..._

I woke up and i made breakfast for Edward,i didn't want him up to wake up also it was Saturday. I made him toast and eggs i thought that will be perfect. I went upstairs with the his breakfast, i've placed it on my desk and i was going to wake up Edward but he wasn't there. I was suprised ! Where is he? i said out loud then i turned back and i saw Edward with his clothes it seems that he went outside but why? "I brought you waffles i know that is your favourite"Edward said. "Oh Edward you scared me and thank you for the waffles!" i kissed him and he hugged me tight also he took off his jacket and gave it to me cause i was still with my underwears.

"I think its time for my ballerina to have a small convertation with me" Edward said. " Oh ok just let me put some clothes on" i said "I'll be waiting you downstairs Alice" he said again. He wanted to tell me something , he sounded serious..well Edward was always serious but i could see that something was hurting him so badly. Once i was ready i went downstairs and he offer me to sit down at the couch.

"Alice i have to talk to you about something...it's hurting me..i can't keep it anymore" he said. " What's wrong Edward? Something happened to your family? Please tell me" i was almost going to cry cause i love his family. " Alice no..no it's not that." i was going to scream cause he wasn't telling me! "Edward" i yelled " What's going on? PLEASE TELL ME" Edward tryed to calm down but he didn't make it. "Alice please calm down" he said. "No i won't please tell me ! " i was begging him to tell me and then i figured it out ! "Ed where have you've been yesterday? Why you didn't came at school ? !" i said and he was trying so badly to tell me. "Alice i'm really sorry i didn't want to hurt you..really i didn't" what he was saying? i didn't know so i had to ask him again.. " Edward please what's wrong? Where were you? Can you tell me please? " i said with my voice a bit down. " Alice i went to my old school to get some papers with Emmett.." he said " And..? what happen? " i asked him once again. " I saw my ex-girlfriend..." i was getting mad right now.. " Alice..i'm really sorry " he was always saying that , " She wanted to talk to me and so we did..but her talk was different from mine..she sedused me..and..." he said with his head down. "AND..What Edward?" i was yelling..i was so mad ! I knew what was happening...but Edward couldn't do it to me ! " Alice..i've slept with her !" in that moment i've started crying.." That's why you came last night into my room? To continue your "party"? " he was suprised and he graped my hand to kiss it " Alice no! I would never do that ! I do really love you ! I came into your room to ask for forgiveness..i feel so awful ". I couldn't breath ! Edward was begging me to say something.. " Edward how could you? I love you so much..but you've killed me now"."Alice i'm sorry but i'm so sure that she did something to me..i think she've putted something into my drink..i wasn't controlling myself " i couldn't hear anymore of this.." Edward get out of my house NOW ! ! Go back to your EX !. Edward was trying to calm down..but i couldn't ! " Alice i love you..i don't love her! How could i love a girl that she was cheating on me? Or maybe how could i love a girl that she wasn't loving me and caring about me? " That was his last words..he kissed my forehead and he left...

I've fainted..my aunt came home and she saw me on the floor unconcious! She called Edward's dad, Doctor Carlisle. I've opened my eyes and i saw Carlisle trying to talk to me.." Alice? Can your hear me? Please if you do count from 1 to 5" and i've tryed to count.." 1..2...3..4..5.." i saw my aunt she was so worried "Alice.."Carlisle said "Can you tell me what happen to you? " i didn't want to tell him all those stuff that happened between me and Edward but i'm sure that Edward did ! " Hmm..i just fainted.." also i've noticed that Edward was here too...well he was in the kitchen but i've heard him talking on the phone.." Bella please just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore! And don't try to do anything weird to me again like this with my drink!" and he hang it up.

"Alice i have to go in the kitchen for a bit" my aunt said. "Ok". I was alone with Carlisle i'm sure he wanted to talk to me. " Alice i know what happen..and i'm truly sorry but it wasn't Edward's fault.." i was trying to understand Edward.." Then who's?" i said with my voice a bit down.. i didn't want my aunt to hear me.." Alice..i know what you're trying to tell me..but trust me..it wasn't his fault..Edward loves you ! If you don't believe me i have his blood test to see that his ex actually putted something into his drink.." Carlisle sounded telling me the truth..maybe he was right..! The right thing was to talk to Edward again...but i wasn't ready..he had to wait..for a while..

Time was passing and i haven't spoke with Edward about two weeks...I wanted him back ! I couldn't watching him anymore at school "alone"..i wanted him back but he "cheated" on me ! Emmett came to me..he wanted to convise me to talk to his brother.."Alice i need to speak to you" Emmett said " Sure Emmett" so we did " Emmett what's wrong? " i said . " Alice i can't do this anymore ! I can't stand this ! I don't like watching Edward like this everyday since your little kinky "fight". It's hurting him ! I don't like watching him suffer and playing piano with his head down ! I JUST CAN'T ! "_ i'm such a bad person _i thought.. " Emmett i know how it is..but you have to understand ! Emmett looked at me a bit mad " It wasn't even his fault ! Alice WAKE UP! ! It was Bella... It was that bitch ! ! Damn it ! " Emmett was yelling and Edward came next to me. " Emmett please keep your voice down ! Alice i'm sorry, Emmett let's go ! Edward took Emmett's arm and they went outside..i've heard a bit of Edward's word's " What is the matter with you Emmett? Are you crazy?" Emmett pushed Edward away and everybody was looking at them. " She has to understand that it wasn't your fault ! ! Oh God i'm gonna get that bitch !" _The "bitch" was Bella..She's lucky! i don't know HER..cause if i knew her i was going to kill her! Also Bella is a very common name..like my cousin's,her name is Bella too..anyways.._ i said in my mind. " Emmett just leave her alone! She can decide on her own!" Edward said. Oh God..i wanted to talk to him...i didn't know what to do..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC ! ! PLZ R&R

AN : The next chapter will be Edward's POV so get ready ;) hehe

THANK YEW !


	7. Facing The Moonlight

This is my first story :D i hope you like it.. is about Alice and Edward ALL HUMAN!

If you like it plz REVIEW! RATED M AND LATER FOR M LANGUAGE ( MAYBE)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Stephenie Meyers does..!!**

**Chapter 7**

EPOV:

_" Emmett just leave her alone! She can decide on her own!"...._

....i said to Emmett when we were outside of school and Alice was watching us having an argue. "Edward what's wrong with you? That chick has to understand you!" Emmett said to me while he was grapping his car keys. "Emmett..i know..but please..just let her decide on her own" i replyed to him. I left Emmett alone and i got inside my car to go meet Carlisle at the Hospital, he wanted to speak to me.

(At the hospital/Carlisle's office)  
(Knocks)  
"Come on in Edward" Carlisle said to me and i got inside his office."Sit down please, i need to talk to you". I was a bit curious about what Carlisle was going to say..."Sure Carlisle what is it?" i said to him. "Well Esme made me do this...she said...that we should invite Alice for dinner tonight..and also to discuss some things..". Carlisle was trying to help me...he wanted me to make the first move to Alice..but i wanted to give her some space..some time to think clearly. "Carlisle i'm not so sure about this..maybe she won't like it..i'm not sure...we can do this some other time" Carlisle took his mobile phone and called Esme. "Yes? Esme sweetheart i'm so sorry but we have to cancel our plans for the dinner tonight, Edward doesn't seem to be ready.." from that moment i was with my head down and thinking about Alice and about what i've done to her.. _"Oh he better be ready cause i've already invited her about a minute ago my love.."_ Carlisle laughed a little bit.."Ah..well Esme says that you should be ready cause she invited her about a minute ago" Esme suprised me...she didn't asked me about this..i had to get ready."Great.." i said to Carlisle "Well i'm going home now dad" i called him dad cause a nurse came into his office to give him some blood tests.."See you at home son".

I came home and Esme was cooking for the dinner and Emmett was eating with his fingers a bit from the chicken. "Emmett..!!!" Esme slapped his hand "You should wait for the dinner my dear..don't be rude..Oh Edward you're finally here" she came and hugged me "Alice will be here in 2 hours..go upstairs and put some good clothes on,that's for you too Emmett!" she was a bit nervous about the dinner she wanted everything to look perfect. "Mom! Calm down please..everything is gonna be ok...". Emmett laughed a bit loud " I want everything to be perfect for you and Alice,Edward...i know that you love her so much.." i hugged her and i thanked her.

I went upstairs to take a shower and to get ready for the dinner. "Edward..! You have 15 minutes to get ready!! She will be her in any minute!" oh God..Alice was going to be here in a minute and i was so nervous..i didn't know how to face her again.."I'm ready Esme! i'm coming!". I went downstairs and i saw the table and all things set for the dinner..except me..i wasn't that ready. "Son.." Carlisle said.."I'm going to get Alice from her house...prepare yourself.." Carlisle opened the door and left..and i've started playing the piano.

I've heard Carlisle's car..they were here,Esme went close to the door to greet Alice. "Oh my dear Alice welcome!" she hugged her tight and whispered something to her ear..i wish i could hear it..but anyways. "Thank you so much for inviting me to your house..it's so beautiful, thank you again." Alice was so beautiful with her red dress "Man..you're so damn lucky.." Emmett said to me and i laughed. Alice heard me and she came closer to me and i gave my hand to greet her. "Welcome and thank you for coming" i said to her "It's my pleasure..also i love your mom..she's so kind and sweet..i couldn't say no to her"(giggle) "Yes i know that...thank you again". Emmett waved at me " Yo! Dinner is ready!" Esmed looked a bit imperessed cause of Emmett.."Emmett please..we have a guest..please be nice just for once" Esme whispered to him. "We're coming..Ahh..Ladies first.." i took Alice's hand and brought her to the table "Thank you Edward" she looked a bit happy. "Alice i'm so greatful to you about accepting our invitation.." Carlisle said "Yes sweetheart..thank you so much.." Esme also said "Well Alice i hope you like chicken like i do!..hahah it is awesome trust me!!" Emmett added. "Of course i do" (giggle)

(After the dinner)  
"Mrs Cullen the dinner was fantastic..specially the chicken..Emmett was right!" Alice said to Esme. "Aww i'm so happy that you've enjoyed our dinner sweetheart!" Esme replyed to her. I was trying to talk to Alice but my mom helped me. "Edward why don't you take Alice upstairs to see the new decoration into your room?" Alice looked me with a suprised look "Sure but only if Alice wants to.." i smiled at her" Of course i do! I like to see your "new" room " (giggle) "Ok follow me" and so she did..we went upstairs and i've opened my room's door.

"Here we are..i hope you like it..do you want me to open the light?" i said to her while she was looking at my new library" No it's better with the light off..also we don't need it..we have the moonlight". She was right..moonlight was getting through my room's wall glasses "So Alice..do you like it?" i asked her.."Yes..it's very beautiful.." she replyed to me with a big smile "Would you like me to put some music on?" i said to her "Yes please.." and so i did. "Staind? Edward..why?" she asked me.." It's my favourite band..is something wrong?" she went a bit closer to the glass to stare at the moonlight "Yes..it's my favourite band too and also that song it's my favourite and you know it" i went next to her and i whispered to her "Would you like to dance with me?" she turned her head to face me.."Edward..please.." i grapped her hand and i've put it on my shoulder i took my arm and i've putted on her waist and we've started dance a bit."Alice all i wanted to say to you was a sorry..Sorry Alice for hurting you like this..sorry for making all this..you may not forgive me..but let me say this..I love you with all my heart..i can't leave without you..and if i loose you i don't know what am i going to do..." she hugged me tight and we've stayed like this about a minute facing the moonlight. "Edward...i'm sorry..but i love you too" i cut her off and i kissed her with passion..she've putted her arms around my neck while she was kissing me. "Edward..don't..you..dare..to leave me..or..do..something like that again!" and she twisted her legs around my waist and she wanted me to lay her down to my bed but i refused to her. "Alice..my parents are here.." she stopped kissing me and looked me suprised "Esme told me that they're gonna leave the house..and Emmett is going to Rosalie's"..and now i remembered..Esme whispered something to Alice's ear.. " Esme? (giggle)" she grapped my shirt and brought me to the bed.. "Edward..i'm yours..i love you.." she kissed me and i hugged her tight to feel that she was totally mine and no one's else!

TBC  
AN: The next chapter is going to be full with LEMON!! do you want it with Edward's POV or Alice's?

Thank You and please R&R


End file.
